Secret Of The Night
by melodythefox
Summary: on a normal day three girl suddenly disappear from the zoo, the penguins think that Marlene might be the next victem so they're trying to protect her from a misterious girl-napper! Skipper POV... SkipperXMarlene and PrivateXOC
1. Part 1 Introdution

**Skipper's POV**

My team and I were back into the HQ of our habitat, Marlene and Melody are there too, but they're talking to my soldiers about what happened the past days, at least Melody was…Private was telling her the story while Rico and Kowalski did the background sounds and replayed what happened, suddenly I felt something on my shoulder, I quickly spun around and was ready to attack, but I calmed down when I saw it was only Marlene "Skipper could you tell me what happened" she asked sweetly.

I looked into her eyes I knew I looked at her dreamily, but I didn't care, I was to lost in thoughts… and into her eyes that still had that glance in it, that glance which made me fall for her, the one I just couldn't look away from even if I tried, the one I just… "Skipper!" I heard Marlene say angrily which shook me out of my trance "sorry, it was the eyes again, now what is it that you want?" I asked while I looked away from her eyes "could you tell me what happened, I don't really understand what the others are doing" she said as she pointed at my team.

I looked at my team and noticed why she didn't know what was going on, they were all talking about their own part of the story… It was a miracle Melody could understand what they were talking about, I smiles slightly at the sight and then I turned back at Marlene, I made sure I didn't looked into her eyes again "I want to know who that Count Lucifer was and why he choose me to be his… you know…" she said slowly trying not to hurt me after I had killed Count Lucifer…

I looked down sadly, I knew it was the right thing to do but I still felt guilty especially when I saw Marlene's reaction when she was still under his spell, but I quickly looked up when I noticed my team had stopped talking and they and Melody looked at me worriedly "Skippah, are you okay?" asked Private worriedly "I'm fine, just a flashback thingy" I lied as I faked a smile, I saw that Melody looked at Marlene with a questionable look on her face "Skipper was about to tell me his side of the story of what happened the past days" she answered sweetly "can we listen too?" Kowalski asked.

"okay" I answered, as soon as I said that Melody stood up and walked over to me, Private, Kowalski and Rico followed… I was kind of unsure if I should tell everything I had heard, seen and felt the past days, but I still wanted to tell my team, Marlene and Melody and they all needed to know I'm not that paranoid penguin without emotion, I wanted them to know me as the paranoid penguin who still is able to talk about his feelings… and even if I didn't told them they would find out sooner or later… "okay, it all started three days ago…" I started…

**-**  
><strong>Just to let you know I don't own the Penguins Of Madagascar they all belong to their rightful owner, I only own Melody sins that is my OC…<br>-**


	2. Part 2 They're gone!

**Skipper's POV**

It was a quiet night in the central part zoo, the chimps were playing chess, the lemurs were also quietly doing something, Melody was watching the stars from the top of the hill in her habitat, Marlene was sleeping and me and my team were busy with our own stuff in the HQ. I was working on my boat in a bottle, Private was watching the unicorns marathon, Rico was painting his girlfriend (the doll) and Kowalski was experimenting. Yes it was all quiet, until…

"HELP! PENGUINS HELP ME!" someone yelled from above the fishbowl entrance, by the sudden scream for help Rico threw his paintbrush into the air which landed onto Private, he had now a big red spot onto his head… I was so shocked that I accidentally touched the boat in the bottle with the pin, because of that the boat fell into pieces… Kowalski let some more green liquid into the other liquid then was needed which caused an explosion… we quickly got out of our habitat, all four coughing by the smoke of the explosion…

We looked up and saw the worried look of an old friend before us… "Melman? What brings you here… In our habitat?" I asked "it's Gloria!" Melman said quickly almost crying "what happened" asked Private worriedly "she's gone" Melman yelled as tears formed into his eyes "tell us what exactly happened" Kowalski said as he took out his notebook to write down what happened "well, we had a sleepover sins Alice isn't here tonight, and then I heard all kind of weird sound that I've never heard before in my habitat… you know her habitat is next to mine so that was kind weird…" Melman said as he trailed off of the subject…

"and then?" I asked annoyed, because Melman always trails off like this "oh yea, well I got scared and Gloria tried to calm me down and told me I should get some sleep, but I couldn't sleep because of the sounds so I asked her to check it out for me cause I was too scared to do it myself…" Melman said "yes…?" Kowalski said in a sign he had to continue "so she went outside with her blanked warped around her cause she had it cold… and I waited for a view minutes, but she didn't come back so I tried to find her, but all I found was her blanked!" Melman said as he showed the us Gloria's blanket…

"boys, it sounds like we have a mission… okay show us where you found it!" I said quickly, Melman ran towards the place where he found it and we followed him "Private, Kowalski, search for clues, Rico and me will ask if someone knows something" I commanded as I looked at my team "a-and what can I do?" Melman asked slowly "you go back to your habitat while we're trying to get her back for you" I replied "okay…" Melman said a little unsure and slowly he walked away…

me and Rico went to Burt's habitat first "okay speak up big grey, what do you know?" I commanded "one. I'm not big, I just have heavy bones and two. about what?" Burt said confused, while he shielded his eyes for the bright light from the flashlight that Rico was pointing at him "we lost Gloria, so have you seen anything suspicious this night?" I asked "Gloria is missing? Poor Melman, does he already know about this?" Burt asked worriedly and Rico nodded quickly which made the light of the flashlight move up and down quickly "yes, he was the one who found out, but just answer my question!" I commanded a slight annoyed "well I saw a dark figure, it was kind of hard to see who it was cause the lamppost is broken, but I did see it had fangs and it wore a cape…" Burt said as he pointed at the lamppost

"fangs…?" I said as I thought about all the animals who could've done it… "not the chimps… not the lemurs… not Marlene… not Roy or Joey either… wait, was it a mammal? And how tall?" I said slowly and then looked back at Burt "yes it was a mammal, it had those cat-like ears you know… but I didn't see the tail cause of the cape… and I think that you're just a little taller than it" Burt said quickly "that's all we needed to know, thanks Burt" I said as Rico and me hopped over the wall of Burt's habitat.

**Normal POV**

Meanwhile with Private and Kowalski who looked around to find the slightest piece of a clue "Kowalski, I think I found something!" Private yelled and Kowalski slides towards the young penguin who was pointing at something that laid on the ground, Kowalski slowly picked it up and studied it for a second "black fur…" Kowalski finally said after a view seconds "we should report this to Skipper" Private said and after that he and Kowalski wanted to slit back to their own habitat when suddenly…

"I told you I'm innocent, I don't even know what you're talking about" they heard a female voice yell though the zoo "that's Melody, we better check on her" Private said worriedly, after he said that Kowalski and Private slit as fast as they could go to Melody's habitat, when they got there they jumped over the wall and got into fighting positions… but when they saw what was really going on they got out of their fighting poses and snickered a bit by the sight…

**Skipper's POV**

Melody was pinned down to the ground by Rico and her paws were tied together, just like I told Rico to do "speak up foxgirl! where's Gloria?" I commanded angrily, I was almost sure she was the one who made Gloria disappear "listen this is already the third time this week you suspect me from something and tied me like this, why can't you just see I'm not doing those things" Melody relied annoyed, I just wanted to say something about it when I heard a familiar voice say…

"Skipper she's right, she is innocent" Private said quickly, I gave him a suspicious look knowing he had a weak spot for her "we found a piece of black fur and Melody has no black fur" Kowalski added when he saw the suspicious look I gave Private "okay… Rico release her" I said to Rico "mho-ha-ha" Rico laughed and was ready to choke up something "and this time without the chainsaw, please!" Melody said annoyed, Rico stopped with choking up what he wanted "awww…" he said sadly, then we heard a scream that was probably heard by the whole zoo "it came from the baboons! Move out man!" I ordered quickly and we left Melody's habitat, leaving her still tied up…

"uhhh guys! GUYS! Oh yea, very funny, leave the fox tied up!" Melody yelled after us, but we didn't care cause we needed to go to the habitat of the baboons, when we got there the lemurs were there too "ringtail, what happened in here?" asked I sternly "a scream ruined the royal sleepiness of the king!" Julian yelled annoyed, I sighed in annoyance by his stupid answer "well we heard this scream so we came to check, but Darla was gone" Maurice said "what about the other baboons?" asked Kowalski as he wrote down what Maurice said.

"they are transported to another zoo for a week" replied Maurice in a worried tone "boys, search for clues" I ordered and we were off to search for clues… but in the morning we still hadn't found one little clue and we went back to our habitat "okay, what are the facts?" I asked "the one who did this has black fur, is a small mammal, has cat-like ears, wears a cape, has fangs and probably claws…" Kowalski said as he thought which animal it could be "what do the victims have in common?" I asked "two girls who are both disappeared on a mysterious way… also they both love to dance" Private answered.

"are there weapons used?" asked I to my last soldier "nu-uh" Rico said as he shook his head "are you sure?" asked I again "yea… no blood trail" Rico managed to say "okay boys think, who could be his next victim?" I asked "I say Julian, Marlene or…" Kowalski started "Melody! She's still tied up!" Private yelled worriedly "she would be an easy victim, move out boys!" I yelled and we got out of the fishbowl entrance, but there was someone coming our way to greet us… "hey guys, what are you…" Marlene asked, but was cut off when we slit right past her.

"no time to talk, life or death situation!" I yelled as we made our way to Melody's habitat, but when we got there the ropes laid onto the ground, but Melody was nowhere to be seen… "we're too late…" Private said sadly "no were not, Kowalski options!" I ordered while I comforted Private "we could check her camera's, sadly they could only see her habitat" Kowalski said "yep, you know the ones she stole from blowhole when she still worked for him" (different story) Private added when he saw my confused look "oh now I remember" I said as he walked into the cave that was Melody's house…

Kowalski pushed on a button that was hidden under Melody's bed and suddenly all kinds of computers, buttons and TV screens came out of the wall, Kowalski walked over to one of the TV screens where was a red button that lid up every second, he pushed it and one of the TV screens turned on, we saw us leaving her habitat as Melody was still tied up, she shouted a view things at us and view seconds later her ears got into her neck and she looked around worriedly while she said something like 'who's there' or 'who are you' then the screen turned black… "this is no help…" I said slowly.

I turned my head to Private and saw him look at the screen with tears in his eyes "the poor boy… love it hard… especially for him" I thought sadly, I knew how much Melody meant to him, although I still don't trust her I know Private fully trust her sins she always helps him, talks with him about all kind of things and cheers him up when he feels down. She does what none of us three could do for him like she can, but she still has her own way of thinking and acting and that's why I don't trust her…

"but it is a help Skipper, if this person is only after girls then the next victim would be Marlene" Kowalski suddenly said which snapped me out of my thoughts "we can't let that happen, we have to protect her!" I commanded… a view minutes later… "so what are you doing here again? In my habitat?" asked Marlene confused as she at us confused as we were checking all exits "Gloria, Darla and Melody have disappeared and you might be the next victim…" Private replied "what made the disappear?" Marlene asked worriedly "dunno?" Rico said simply "a-and your sure I'm the next victim?" Marlene asked in a scared tone…

I put my flipper on her shoulder to comfort her, she first looked at her shoulder to see what was on it and then looked at me, she looked at me worriedly so I gave her a weak smile "don't worry, we're protecting you so I'm sure nothing with happen to you" I said, I saw that she felt a lot saver now, but still there was a part in her that didn't know if she could trust my words or not, I decided not to pay much attention at it as I walked to my team to help them with checking the entrances of Marlene's habitat…

**Normal POV**

later that night Marlene woke up by a weird sound, she looked around worriedly and saw the four penguins had fallen asleep on the floor of her habitat "yea… they're really good protectors…" Marlene thought annoyed, but suddenly saw a shadow creeping over the wall of her habitat, she screamed out of fright which woke up the four penguins "what's going on Marlene" Skipper asked shocked, Marlene remained silent as she pointed at the wall of her habitat with a scared look on her face, now the four penguins saw the shadow too and got into their fighting positions…

**Skipper's POV**

We were ready to attack while the shadow became bigger by the second, which meant the person came closer… suddenly the lights went out and a female scream was heard, I knew it was Marlene, I tried to see in this darkness so I could save her, but it was so use, I knew I couldn't rely on my sight so I had to listen what was going on… but all I heard were the footsteps of my team who tried to find the attacker of Marlene…

after a view seconds the lights turned on again "Marlene!" I yelled worriedly as I noticed that Marlene is gone "where did he go!" Kowalski yelled as he looked around worriedly unaware of the danger that was behind us, I heard something move behind us and just wanted to spin around and take it down when I felt a huge pain in the back of my head and then everything went black…

**-**  
><strong>Just to let you know I don't own the Penguins Of Madagascar they all belong to their rightful owner, I only own Melody sins that is my OC…<br>-**


	3. part 3 inside his castle

**Skipper's POV**

When I opened my eyes I saw my team and me were in an old room that looked like the dungeon of a old castle, there was a stairs that leaded upwards, even a view bones on the ground, then I noticed the four girls tied before us, they were all looking at us worriedly "I'm so glad you finally woke up" Darla said worriedly "what happened?" asked Kowalski slowly as he noticed he was tied up too, just as the rest of us "I have no idea, after you left me tied up in my habitat! a voice that said my name and then I felt a huge pain in the back of my head and then… I woke up here…" Melody said annoyed.

"I wonder who that voice belong too" Gloria said "that voice belongs to me!" they heard a deep voice say, we all looked to the stairs where someone was standing, it was a black cat with white paws and a white spot around his nose, the black cat smirked by doing that he revealed his huge fangs that reflected the light of the moon that crept in though a small window "who are you!" I said in a annoyed tone, I couldn't help, but to feel a rage of anger when I looked at the cat "I didn't introduced myself yet, how rude of me, I'm Count Lucifer" he said as he bowed like a theater-actor…

"what do you want from us?" Marlene asked in a scared tone "haven't you figured it out yet?" Count Lucifer asked with a smirk "figured what out?" Kowalski asked confused "I want a bride, years I've been waiting to pick a bride and now I found some candidates" Count Lucifer said in a deep voice "and you think we're just gonna marry you like that?" Melody said sarcastically, we all nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad you see it that way" Count Lucifer said with a smirk, he walked towards Melody and grabbed the ropes where she was tied with and dragged her along with him in front of the others so everyone could see what was happening "leave her alone! She didn't mean it!" Private said quickly, who was scared of what going to happen "don't worry flightless bird, she won't feel a thing" Count Lucifer said with a smirk towards Private.

Melody just glared at Count Lucifer till he looked back at her, she looked in his eyes and suddenly her eyes fell half closed as if she was half asleep… "now come here" Count Lucifer ordered, Melody did as her was told with still a blank look in her face "what's is she doing?" I asked Kowalski "I don't know, but it seems like he put her under some kind of trance" Kowalski replied, when Melody stood before Count Lucifer he put his paw under her chin and lifted her head a little, he smirked and then leaned closer…

Until his lips touched hers, Melody slowly closed her eyes as she just stood there, I looked at it with a discussed look on my face, I knew the others looked at it with a shocked expression on their faces, then I noticed something about Private, so I looked at him and saw how angry Private was looking at Count Lucifer "I've never seem Private look this angry before…" I thought slowly as I looked back at Melody and Count Lucifer, they broke apart and Melody held her eyes closed, Count Lucifer had his chance and moved closer to her neck and quickly bit her for a second… Melody's eyes shot open in pain and then she fainted…

"Melody!" Private cried as he watched the fox laying at the ground without moving… "wait a minute… you're a v-vampire!" Gloria suddenly yelled "I thought had figured that out already" Count Lucifer said in a deep voice "but that's scientifically impossible!" Kowalski said quickly "you thought that too about my magic" Darla said "we've told you a hundred times that magic isn't real!" Kowalski yelled, I knew this was going to be a fight if I didn't do something about it "would you two quit it!" I yelled annoyed "sorry" Kowalski and Darla said slowly…

"but if he's a vampire and he bit Melody then that means" Private said with tears in his eyes "ouch" Rico said at Private comment "that's right in a view hours she will be fully turned into a vampire and does whatever I ask her to do" Count Lucifer said with a smirk "you monster!" Marlene yelled with tears in her eyes, maybe a little overacted from her, but how could I blame her, I probably would've had the same reaction if it would happen to one of my team members, cause they are for me what Melody is for Marlene, I looked toward Count Lucifer again and noticed he was looking at Marlene with a smirk on his face.

"I like that attitude, and your looking lovely too" Count Lucifer said smoothly "thank you… I guess" Marlene said slowly "yes, I first was thinking of the fox to become my bride, but you'll make a better one" he added "you stay away from her!" I suddenly yelled without thinking, I only realized what I did when everyone gave me a weird look for my sudden outburst, Count Lucifer ignored me and walked over to Marlene "touch my friend and swear that you'll die slowly and painfully!" Gloria said daringly "yea, you lame excuse for a blood-sucking-cat" Darla added.

"ah I forgot all about you two" Count Lucifer said as he walked to the two girls which was a just out of my sight, but I heard Darla scream in pain "don't you dare to touch me!" I heard Gloria yell before she also screamed in pain then he walked over to Marlene again, he bent down to her, Marlene quickly looked away from him, but Count Lucifer took her face in his paws and turned her face towards him, he lifted her chin a little and although she looked at him with the same blank expression Melody had a view seconds ago I saw a tear forming in her eye…

When Count Lucifer leaned closer to her I looked away, I really didn't want to see this happen again, not to Marlene… when I heard my team gasp and I knew he had kissed and bitten her, just like he had done with Melody, I slowly opened my eyes and looked at Marlene, she had a bite mark in her neck and I felt I formed tears in my eyes as I saw her lay on the ground like that, I looked up to Count Lucifer and glared at him as he smirked at me with some blood dripping from his fangs.

Then he turned away and walked upstairs, when he was at the top of the stairs he looked back at us and smirked widely "enjoy yourself here till I get back" Count Lucifer said before he walked out of the dungeon and threw the closed with a loud smack, I looked around, first at Melody and then I looked at Marlene and I felt tears forming in my eyes again "how could I let this happen to her… I should've protected her better" I thought sadly…

"Skippah are you alright?" asked Private me, I turned my head my head towards him and slowly whispered "no… no I'm not…" but then a sound got my attention, me and my team turned our heads towards Melody who tried to get up, but it didn't work sins her hands were still tried together "Melody!" Private yelled worriedly, but Melody didn't respond on him, it was like she didn't even hear him, just as she got up a little she fell back onto the floor and stopped moving "Kowalski, options?" I asked slowly not knowing what else I could do.

"maybe Rico can choke up a knife and cut though the ropes?" Kowalski said, he was right Rico had always a knife some other things like smoke bombs in his tummy, Rico tried to choke it up, but it was hard because of the ropes that were over his chest, but he didn't gave up and kept trying over and over again… after some time I opened my eyes again and noticed my team and I had fallen asleep "boys, wake up!" I said out loud, they quickly woke up too and I saw that Private's eyes widened in shock "where are the girls!" he yelled worriedly.

I was shocked by that and quickly looked at where Melody and Marlene were laying before we went to sleep, but they were gone, only the ropes were laying on the ground and then I heard Rico grunt "got it!" Private and I didn't know what he was talking about "he has his knife and he's cutting through the ropes" I heard Kowalski say "thanks for the report Kowalski" I said Happily, just a second later Rico was standing before us and quickly cut through our ropes so were free… "now how do we take down that Count Lucifer?" I asked my team.

"well there are a lot of ways kill a vampire…" Private said but his voice trailed off, I knew he didn't want to hurt any of our friends and neither did I "a way that will make the girls turn back to normal?" I said slowly "we have to pierce though his heart with a wooden stake" Kowalski said quickly "iewww…"Rico said with a discussed look on his face as he imagined how it would look "alright! We have to get outside to get wood!" I said quickly as I ran up the stairs, my team followed.

I slowly opened the door and peeked around the corner, but luckily no one was there "okay boys move out!" I said and we got out of the dungeon, but quickly got back in when we heard a voice say "we'll have to hurry, you two go make Marlene ready for her wedding with count Lucifer while I make the wedding room ready and remember, we only have one hour" I knew that voice, but where have I heard it before… "that's Melody, I recognize that voice out of thousands" Private whispered to us "of course foxgirl, how could I forget" I thought slowly…

"Skipper, our friends are already turned vampire and if Melody was speaking the truth than that means we have an hour to kill Count Lucifer" Kowalski said worriedly, I hadn't thought of that "then we'll have to hurry!" I said quickly as I opened the door again and my team and I slit though the halls of the castle, when we finally found the exit and had opened it Rico suddenly spoke up "no wood" he said sadly, I looked around and noticed that we were in the middle of nowhere, not a tree was there, not even a single flower was growing outside…

"where are we?" I asked slowly as we walked back inside "I believe we're in the old castle just about 30 miles outside our town" Kowalski answered my question "30 miles! We're never gonna make it to get wood out of our town in time!" I almost yelled "never say never! …unless you're saying that you never should say never…" Kowalski said, but he trailed of the subject as he thought about it "so you have a plan?" I asked quickly.

"actually… no…" Kowalski said slowly, I gave him a look that said 'really? That's the best you can come up with?' "maybe we'll find some wood in the castle?" Private asked hopefully "maybe… let's search for it!" I said quickly as we got back inside the castle and closed the doors behind us. And so we walked into the room that was the closed to us, it looked like some kind of library, there was even an old fireplace, only everything made of stone "if all rooms are like this than we'll never be able to kill Count Lucifer before he's married to Marlene" I said sadly.

But in the corner of my eye I saw Kowalski walk to the fireplace "Kowalski what are you doing?" I said confused as he inspected the inside of the fireplace "just as I thought… there's ash in here" Kowalski said after a view seconds "so?" Rico asked confused "don't you see? This ash comes from burned wood, and from what I can see it has burned yesterday… and because there are no trees close to this castle there must be a place in this castle where Count Lucifer keeps the firewood, wood that we can use to make a wooden stake with" Kowalski explained.

"good thinking Kowalski… come on boys, we have to find that room!" I said happily after I said that we quickly slit out and looked into every room on the first floor and then we went to the second floor, but suddenly we heard a voice come out of one of the rooms "are you done with the wedding room?" we knew the voice belonged to Darla and then I heard Melody answer "yep and Count Lucifer even inspected it, luckily I was done in time sins we only have a view minutes left" I looked at my team worriedly, they looked back at me with all a worried expression on their faces…

"good then you can help us with Marlene's dress" we heard Gloria say "yea, but first I've got to check the dungeon, Count Lucifer asked me to do that… and it's getting a little cold in here, Darla could you please put some more wood for in the fireplace?" we heard Melody ask "sure, I'll go get some wood for the fireplace, Gloria could you get that bow to put in Marlene's fur? It's in the library on the first floor" we heard Darla ask "okay, but first I'll have to tie the flowers of this bouquet together" we heard Gloria say.

We heard someone walk though the room and then the sound of a door that opened, then it was silent and we waited for something to happen… after a view seconds we heard the door open again "Gloria are you ready?" we heard Darla asked "yes, I'm just done" we heard Gloria answer "me too" we heard Melody say in a happy tone, then we heard a view people walk though the room again, I knew it were Darla, Gloria and Melody who walked towards the door where we were listening.

my team noticed it too cause they looked at me worriedly, I quickly pointed up to the stone plates where we could hid ourselves, we quickly helped each other to get up there and then the door opened and Darla, Gloria and Melody walked out of the room, luckily they didn't notice us when they walked out of the room, my eyes widened as I say that Darla was holding some pieces of firewood… when the three were out of sight, we jumped down and slowly walked to the door next to the room where the three girls just walked out, I tried to open the door, but it was locked…

"it's locked, we'll have to try to get in via the other entrance in the room where the girls just were" Kowalski said, and Rico, Private and me just nodded and walked back to the other door, we slowly opened it and walked in. Private, Kowalski and Rico were walking before me, as we sneakily walked to the door that leaded to the room where all the firewood was I looked around in the room where we are now, there were a lot of dresses that were animal sized and then I looked at the window, it had all kinds of colors that gave a nice effect on the floor…

Then I saw someone standing in the room, it was… "Marlene?" I thought as she looked sadly out of the window… she was wearing a wedding dress and was holding a bouquet of flowers, I stopped walking and couldn't help but to stare at her. I knew my teammates were already in the other room and I knew that I had to move on, I did a view steps towards the other room without taking my eyes of Marlene, while I was staring at her I almost tripped over a pair of shoes that were standing there, I looked angrily towards the shoes for a second and then looked back up towards Marlene.

When I looked up I saw she was looking at me "she must've heard me" I thought shyly, but then I noticed something about her eyes, they had a weird glace in it, when I looked into them my heart picked up the pace, my flippers fell limp to my body, my eyes fell half closed I suddenly started to smile, it was at if everything around me started to fade away, except for her… "she looks like an angel…" I thought slowly and I slowly started to move forwards, I wanted to be with her, just hold her and… "Skipper don't!" I heard someone yell as I was pushed to the ground…

**-**  
><strong>Just to let you know I don't own the Penguins Of Madagascar they all belong to their rightful owner, I only own Melody sins that is my OC…<br>-**


	4. part 4 To kill a vampire

**Skipper's POV**

I looked up to see my team as they took my flippers and dragged me to the room where all the firewood was, when we were in the room Rico locked the door "what happened?" I asked while I rubbed my head cause when I was pushed down my head had hit the ground "you looked into her eyes" Private said worriedly "yea so?" I asked, I really didn't know what he was talking about "when you look in the eyes of a vampire they will gain control over you" Kowalski explained "oh… well… we should make that wooden stake! Rico" I said with the bit of concentration that I had left.

Rico choked up a chainsaw and started to cut in one of the pieces of wood, we only had to wait for a view seconds before he was done, Rico held up the wooden stake he had made and gave it to me "wow Rico it's perfect" I said as I studied it, it was sharp and it was just long enough to run with, but still long enough to kill a vampire with… "awww thanks" Rico said happily "okay let's roll!" I said in a brave tone "wait Marlene might have warned the other vampires" Private warned "good thinking young Private" I complemented him.

"so how do we get out of here? Kowalski asked confused "if we can't go thought the doors of this room then we'll just go down" I said with a smirk, my team knew what to do, Rico choked up a wok pan and a stick of dynamite, we quickly put the stick of dynamite under the wok pan and sat on it, a view second later there was a hole in the floor from the explosion and we landed on the ground, we quickly got up and wanted to get out of the room where we are now, when we heard someone yell "Gloria are you almost done with the bow for in Marlene's fur?" they heard Darla yell.

"I'm coming! Just wait a second!" Gloria's reply was "you better hurry up, Marlene need to be ready for it in a view seconds!" Darla said quickly, we heard them both walk past the room where we are and when we were sure they were gone again we slowly walked out of the room and walked through the halls of the castle to find Count Lucifer… "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY ARE ESCAPED! THEY WERE TIED IN THE DUNGEON SO HOW CAN YOU LOSE THEM!" they heard someone yell, by hearing the voice we knew it was Count Lucifer.

The voice came from the room where we just passed so we walked back and looked into the room though a small crack in the wooden door, we saw Count Lucifer looking angrily towards Melody "I don't know… I really don't know! I just saw that weren't in the dungeon anymore" Melody cried, I saw Private was ready to go in there to defend Melody "don't do it" I whispered softly to him, he looked up to me and gave me a weak smile, then we both looked back at what was happening in the room

"YOU KNOW THEY WILL TRY TO RUIN MY WEDDING!" Count Lucifer yelled at her and then hit her in her face which made her fall onto the ground, my jaw dropped from the fact that Melody did nothing about it cause she was more the type to kick back, but she just laid there on the ground with her paw on the place where he had hit her while she softly cried "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! GO TELL THE OTHERS TO GUARD THE WEDDING ROOM!" Count Lucifer yelled angrily, I looked down and saw that Rico and Kowalski held Private back from stepping into the room and hurt Count Lucifer…

When I looked back into the room I saw that Melody had stood up again and was walking our way to get out of the room, I quickly pulled Kowalski, Rico and Private with me into another room and quickly closed the door, when I was sure Melody was away and Count Lucifer couldn't hear us I whispered to my team "it isn't right…" they looked at me confused "what isn't right Skipper?" Private whispered confused.

"Melody knew we would escape, she knows Rico can choke things up, but she said she didn't know… and she did nothing when Count Lucifer hit her, also Marlene did already know that we are escaped, but she didn't told him…" I said in a suspicious tone "I think that Melody forgot all that information about us when she turned into a vampire and she didn't dare to hit her master… and Marlene was probably afraid of telling him or she didn't want him to see her wedding dress already…" Kowalski explained.

"maybe… but I still think that it is something else, now let's kill that Count Lucifer before they say 'I do'" I said bravely and the four of us ran out of the room and were searching for the wedding room, I looked around the corner of one of the walls in the castle and saw Darla, Gloria and Melody guarding a big door "it must be in there!" I whispered to my team "how are we ever going to get past them?" Private asked worriedly, Rico was about to choke up a weapon "we're keeping them alive" I said in a serious tone, and Rico stopped choking it up.

"awww man" Rico replied and then mumbled something like 'no one is every letting me having any fun' or at least that is what I thought I heard him mumble "we are just going to fight, we first take down these three and then we go on to kill Count Lucifer" I ordered, my team nodded and then we were off, as soon as Darla, Gloria and Melody saw us they got into fighting position "sorry but this is a non-public wedding!" Darla warned us and I don't know if it was just me, but I heard a hind of confusion in her voice.

"don't worry were just here to give Count Lucifer his wedding present" I replied as I held up the wooden stake, Darla, Gloria and Melody looked shocked for a second and then got the angry look on their faces back, suddenly Melody shot forward and tried to kick to kick Kowalski who defended himself with his clipboard "you can give your wedding presents to the guards and we'll made sure that our master will revive it as soon as possible!" Melody said as she tried to hit Kowalski who dodged it and pushed the clipboard in her stomach.

By the impact of it she hit the wall behind Darla and Gloria, she fell onto her knees with her arms around her stomach "your gonna pay for that!" I heard Melody whisper, she slowly stood up again and got back into her fighting position "take down these three, I'll go stop that wedding" I whispered to my team, they all nodded in agreement, and then shot forwards, while my team were distracting the vampires that were ones some of our friends I sneakily walked into the wedding room…

I saw Count Lucifer and Marlene standing at the other side of the room, without then noticing me I hid myself behind a flowerpot "luckily they haven't say the 'I do' thing" I thought "and if there are any reasons why we can't marry then speak up or let us hold our peace forever…" Count Lucifer said with a smirk, not expecting someone was speaking up sins there was no one but them… and me of course "no!" I yelled, as I hid the wooden stake behind my back, Count Lucifer looked shocked about the fact that someone spoke up.

he looked at me angrily and Marlene was looking at me too, but she didn't seem angry, she looked confused… "and why can't you just let us marry!" Count Lucifer said "because I won't let one of my friends get married to someone she doesn't really love, neither to someone who will treat her in a way she doesn't deserve!" I yelled angrily "and what makes you think I won't treat her right!" Count Lucifer yelled at me "because you hit Melody in her face and you yelled at her!" I yelled back.

I saw that Marlene got a shocked expression on her face when she heard that, I looked back at Count Lucifer and saw that he couldn't hold it much longer, I was sure he was going to attack any second and I was right, out of Count Lucifer's back appeared two big bad wings and his pupils turned red, then he flew towards me with incredible speed, he was going so fast that I could barely dodge it…

but I let myself fall onto the ground and by doing that I dodged him, while I was on the ground I quickly spun around and saw that Count Lucifer flew towards me from above as he stuck out his claws to cut me with, I rolled over the ground and heard the claws of Count Lucifer cut into the ground. I quickly stood up and looked back at my attacker, he now ran towards me, I tried to dodge it, but I was too late! Count Lucifer grabbed my throat and pushed me to the ground, when he had grabbed my throat I dropped the wooden stake.

as I laid there trying still to breath although it was hard with Count Lucifer's paws that kept pushing deeper and deeper into my throat I looked at his angry look and then I managed to get a last look at Marlene, the bouquet of flowers had fallen on the ground when she covered her mouth with her paws while she has tears in her eyes, while I looked at her, I got that same feeling again when I saw her in the dressing room, but this time I could look away, I looked back at Count Lucifer and glared at him.

"I won't give up on you Marlene!" I thought as I grabbed the wooden stake that I laid next to my flipper, I closed my eyes, took a good hold of the wooden stake and with my last powers I stuck the wooden stake in his heart… I felt the paws that were pushing my throat weaken so I could breathe again, when I opened my eyes I saw Count Lucifer slowly closed his eyes, I pushed him off before he could fall over me. I slowly stood up again and looked at my chest hoping there wouldn't be much blood on my white feathers.

Luckily there was not one red spot on my feathers which confused me, I looked at my left where Count Lucifer was, but all there was on the ground was some sand… I heard someone ran towards me from behind, I turned around and saw Marlene ran towards me, but when she was before me she turned away from and kneeled down and picked up some of the sand, she started to cry, I placed one of my flippers on her shoulder to comfort her "do you know what you've done!" she cried.

**Normal POV**

Meanwhile in another room… Rico, Kowalski and Private are still fighting against Darla, Gloria and Melody when suddenly something snapped in the girls… they stopped fighting and looked blankly forwards, Rico, Kowalski and Private who looked at them confused, Private slowly walked over to Melody, as soon as she noticed this she looked at him and he looked back at her, they stayed like that for a view seconds.

but then Private slowly walked closer to her without saying anything or looking away, Kowalski and Rico noticed this and quickly tackled Private to the ground as they yelled "Private don't do it!" the girls looked at them confused and after a view seconds of silent's Melody spoke up "what are you doing to him?" she asked, the three boys looked up confused by her question, they noticed her fangs were back to their normal size instead of those huge vampire fangs "I think she's back to normal" Kowalski said as he and Rico stood up, Melody helped Private up.

"I think so too" Darla replied happily "yea, my fangs are gone" Gloria said happily as she showed her teeth "we better tell Skipper and Marlene" Kowalski said as he, Rico, Darla and Gloria walked out of the room and headed towards the wedding room, but Private and Melody stayed in the room and looked at each other "I'm sorry Private, I should have…" Melody finally said.

"no it's okay you couldn't anything about this, I'm the one who should say sorry for leaving you there when you were tied up" Private said sadly as he looked at his feet "don't worry about it, you helped me to get back to be myself if you get what I mean" Melody said with a smile "yea… Melody there is something I…" Private started as he started to blush, but was cut off when Melody gave him a quick peak on his lips "thanks Private" she said sweetly and then ran out of the room and also headed for the wedding room, Private slowly touched his lips with his flipper as he watched Melody run out and then slit after her…

**Skipper's POV**

"Marlene, I did what needed to be done" I slowly said "I loved him!" she cried as she placed the sand back onto the ground "Marlene…" I slowly said, I felt so guilty although I knew I had to do it… suddenly Marlene stood up "how could you!" she cried as she started to hit my chest a view times, luckily she isn't very strong so it didn't hurt much on the outside… but on the inside I still felt hurt and I started to think about it "how could I…? maybe she really loved him…" I slowly thought, after a view more times of Marlene hitting my chest, she suddenly started to cry on my shoulder…

I warped my flippers around her "I loved him…" Marlene cried "she's still under his spell" I thought as I slowly took her shoulders and moved her away from me a little, I looked into her with tears filled up eyes, again I couldn't help but to stare at her, this time not because of her eyes, but because of her beauty, her sweetness, her personality and most of all because of the time we spent together then the thought hit me "I love her…" I thought as I looked up to the roof, I looked back at her and saw her looking at me with her eyes still filled up with tears…

I couldn't help myself anymore and pulled her closer to me and pressed by beak against her lips, for now I didn't care for her reaction, all what matters was that I finally know what I truly feel for her and that I'm able to show it… I guess she felt the same way cause she kissed back, while we kissed I felt her fangs were gone and after a view seconds which felt like hours to me I pulled away, I looked her into her eyes again "I love you" I whispered in her ear, those three words I haven't spoken for so long…

"I love you too…" she slowly whispered back, I couldn't help but smile at her as I looked at her, then suddenly I noticed something in the corner of my eye, I looked at the doorpost, Marlene did too and we saw my team and the girls look at us with open mouths/beaks… (except for Rico who was puking, into a plastic bag) "hi guys…" Marlene said slowly… but our friends remained silent as they still watched us with open mouths/beaks. "h-how long have you all been watching?" I stuttered "just a little before you warped your flippers around her…" Kowalski slowly said…

Though my feathers I felt a blush creeping on my face as he said that "he he…" I laughed shyly and quickly let go of Marlene, I was about to look away when I saw Private blush a bit as he shyly looked towards Melody "how many times do I have to tell him she doesn't like him back?" I asked myself in thoughts, but then I noticed Melody blushed a bit too as she slowly took his flipper in her paw and looked away from him "okay maybe she does…" I answered myself in thoughts, but then I snapped back to what was happening now.

I quickly turned away from my team and the three girls to not see their smirks to tease me with it, and snapped myself back to my normal self "let's get back to the zoo" I said quickly and slit towards the exit to finally go home after this adventure. On our way home we walked into Melman who was searching for us with one of our own gadgets, luckily he let us ride on his back on his way back to the zoo except for Gloria who was a little too heavy for him to carry…

**-**  
><strong>Just to let you know I don't own the Penguins Of Madagascar they all belong to their rightful owner, I only own Melody sins that is my OC…<br>-**


	5. part 5 Ending of the story

**Skipper's POV**

"…at that brings us at where we are now" I said to end the story, as I look around I see that Melody listens carefully to all the details, while Private stood there with tears of happiness in his eyes for the way I told the story, Rico is fast asleep and Kowalski looks at me wide-eyed to know how I feel about Marlene, he knows I had kissed her, but he thought that it was because of the glaze in her eyes, but now he knows it wasn't because of that…

And then I looked Marlene's way, she stood up and she has tears in her eyes and I got afraid she never wanted to see me again, I know she kissed back when I had kissed her, but maybe it was because she got out of the spell Count Lucifer had on her or something like that… she slowly walks towards me and hugs me, I don't know how to act on this so I look worriedly towards Private, he makes a sign that I had to put my flippers around her, I don't know if I have to listen to him, but what other choice do I have? I slowly warp my flippers around her tightly…

"I love you" I heard Marlene whisper to me, this time I know she isn't under the spell of Count Lucifer so that means… that mean that she means it, I slowly close my eyes and softly whisper in her ear "I love you Marlene, always have and always will" as I said that, Marlene moved a bit closer and kissed me on my lips. In the background I hear Melody softly giggle, she loves this kind of romantic scenes, I opened my eyes again and saw that Private was looking happily toward us and Kowalski had fainted…

Luckily Rico was still sleeping otherwise we now could only hear the sound of him puking into a plastic bag… While I had told the others the story I didn't told them that while Melman brought us home he stopped in the center of the town, I had brought.. okay stole a wedding ring that was animal sized "now I have the will to ask her, so now or never!" I thought knowing I would chicken out if I didn't ask her now, I pulled away from the kiss and backed away from the hug a little and looked her straight in her eyes.

"Marlene…" I started slowly "…yes, Skippy?" she said slowly, in her eyes I saw that she's afraid that I will break up with her, although we're not together that long… "I've known you for a very long time and I know were not a couple for very long and I really do love you but…" I said slowly as I looked towards my team and Melody… for a second time seemed to go slower around me, Melody and Private looked at each other worriedly, though their worried looks I could see that they just used it as an excuse to look at each other, Kowalski opened his eyes and got up while Rico let out a loud snore…

I looked back at Marlene who slowly got tears in her eyes "and… and… and… I don't really picture us as a couple…" I said slowly, but before I could finish Marlene burst out in tears and turned away from me, in the background I heard three worried gasps from Private, Kowalski and Melody. I saw that Marlene was about to run out of our habitat, I couldn't let that happen so I grabbed her shoulders and turned her towards me, she looked at me with a hurt expression on her face…

I tried my best to stop myself from crying by seeing her reaction and when I was sure I was not about to cry anymore I looked back into her eyes and I don't know why, but suddenly I got really nervous to ask "Marlene I truly love you and… will you marry me!" I suddenly yelled, Marlene's hurt expression turned into a shocked one, again I looked at my team and Melody worriedly "maybe I had ask to soon… maybe I had to wait some more time!" I thought shocked.

Melody looked at me shocked as she covered her mouth with her paws, I knew she was happy that I asked that, but it was so unexpected for her, Private's jaw had dropped open from shock, Rico had woken up and had the same shocked expression as Private… than I looked at Kowalski, but he had fainted again, I looked back at Marlene and hoped she would say yes… I was so nervous for her answer that it looked like hours… but after a view seconds Marlene slowly opened her mouth…

"Skipper, I love you, but this is going so fast and I don't know what to say…" she started "please say yes" I thought hopefully as I looked at her with a expression that looked like my live depended on her choice "…I …I love you and I want to spent the rest of my life with you so yes, I will marry you Skipper" she said happily, in just a second my expression got from shocked to happy… I was so happy ran towards her and picked her up to hug her, while I held her up a little I kissed her passionately, Marlene placed her paws on my cheeks and kissed me back.

A view weeks later at the wedding day when Marlene and I were standing on the altar, holding each other's paws/flippers and looking at each other I slowly looked toward the place where my team and Melody were sitting… Private was trying to hold back his tears as he was holding Melody's paw, Melody just smiles at him as she said something like 'it's okay, it's not a shame to cry at weddings', then I looked at Kowalski who smiled towards us, I was just happy that he didn't faint this time, then I looked towards Rico who was crying tears of happiness…

My eyes slowly moved to the row behind them where some of our other friends were, Darla and Gloria were silently cheering for us knowing they couldn't be too loud otherwise they would disturb the wedding, Melman whipped away a tear of joy as he thought back at his own wedding with Gloria… the lemurs we're just looking at us happily and Burt was just staring dreamily towards the wedding-cake, I smiled at it and then put my attention back at my soon-to-be-wife.

She looked lovely in her wedding dress, this one was different then she was wearing at her wedding with Count Lucifer. As the priest was talking I saw something move by the door of the wedding room in the corner of my eyes, I looked towards it and saw a white blurry thing appear there, as I got a good look of it I slowly saw the silhouette of Count Lucifer appear, I just kept looking at it, I knew he was dead so I didn't expect that he could do much, but still I wanted to be sure he didn't come closer to me.

I was expecting him to give me a death glare, but instead he smiled happily towards me, I just knew he meant it… I felt the wind in the building blew harder and I heard the voice of Count Lucifer say "thank you Skipper… now my soul has rest…" he didn't sound angry, just peacefully, I looked at him confused as he smiled at me. He slowly nodded and disappeared the way he had appeared, in a white blur…

"…and what is your answer to that?" I heard the priest say which snapped me back out of thoughts "I do" Marlene said with a smile "and do you Skipper promise to treat Marlene right and always take care of her though thick and thin… and what is your answer to that?" the priest asked as he looked my way "I do" I said happily as I looked at Marlene "then I now pronounce you penguin and wife… you may kiss the bride now" he said as he closed his book of Common Prayer… I didn't let him tell me twice as pulled Marlene closer and kissed her passionately…

Well I'm sure you know the rest, we lived happily ever after and all that kind of stuff…

**-**  
><strong>Just to let you know I don't own the Penguins Of Madagascar they all belong to their rightful owner, I only own Melody sins that is my OC…<strong>

**And I know the ending sucked, but I didn't know how to finish it, I'm truwly sorry for that T-T  
>-<strong>


End file.
